Green-Thumbed Kill
Green-Thumbed Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-seventh case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Viola Gardens district of Aurelia. Plot After Silvano's reveal that Mayor Nigel Riordan had been murdered, the player with Silvano rushed to the victim's estate to collect his pale poisoned body. Despite the victim's face and the blood that the victim puked up, Dominic's careful autopsy confirmed that the victim had digested some form of hemlock in his evening tea. They then found clues to suspect the victim's apprentice Alexander Carver, charity worker Patricia Garnett and café owner Gloria Gundwood before Vito informed the duo that the victim's wife was found crying in the greenhouse behind the Riordan estate. The duo went to the greenhouse to find clues to suspect the victim’s wife Kendra Riordan and prostitute Scarlett Silverman before they found out that Alexander was the victim’s biological son. Then Dominic confirmed that the hemlock used to kill the victim was grown in the local cafe. Soon after collecting all of the motives and evidence, the detectives arrested Gloria Gundwood for the crime. Gloria confessed to killing the Mayor of Viola Gardens but insisted she had to do it. She recounted how Nigel would constantly insult her and her café, considering it as an eyesore on the modern Viola Gardens Nigel wanted to build. Gloria then started sobbing and confessed that Nigel started driving customers away by slandering the café in an attempt to make her close the café. Furious with Nigel for ruining her business and livelihood, she grew hemlock in her café and snuck into City Hall, poisoning his afternoon tea and killing him. In court, she was given 20 years in prison by Evelyn Rodriguez. In the aftermath of the trial, Callum asked the player to accompany him in heading to the herbal greenhouse as he had left a parcel there on the way to the station. After searching through the greenhouse and finding Callum's parcel, he asked for them to head to the botanical café to help him set up a romantic dinner for him and Lydia. Upon doing so, Callum asked his girlfriend to meet him at the café. There, he asked Lydia to move in with him to which Lydia accepted, prompting the couple to share a kiss. Meanwhile, an overjoyed Silvano confessed that Fiona Aleiso had accepted his and Jason's adoption offer, before he and the player decided to head back to Nigel's office for more information on The Crows. Inside the office, they found evidence which revealed Nigel had been booking appointments with Scarlett. The duo decided to ask Scarlett if Nigel had said anything to which she confessed Nigel would often get drunk and start rambling about the cleansing of the district by sacrificing citizens of the district. She further explained that she thought it was simply drunken rants and that they meant nothing, apologizing to the duo for not coming forward sooner. With this new evidence, they spoke to Florence and informed her of the situation. Before they could continue, however, Silvano received a call from police informant and cultist Colton Fairview. Colton then panicked and demanded they arrive at the fields immediately as the sacrifices were about to begin... Summary Victim *'Nigel Riordan' (found slumped over his desk, no trace of poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Hemlock' Killer *'Gloria Gundwood' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect practices the tango *The suspect knows botany Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect practices the tango *The suspect knows botany Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect practices the tango *The suspect knows botany Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has blue eyeshadow Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect practices the tango *The suspect knows botany Appearance *The suspect has blue eyeshadow Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect practices the tango Appearance *The suspect has blue eyeshadow Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer drinks green smoothies. *The killer practices the tango. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has blue eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim’s Office. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Shattered Pieces, Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Alexander Carver) *Talk to Alexander Carver about being the victim’s apprentice. (New Crime Scene: Botanical Café) *Investigate Botanical Café. (Result: Messy Tray, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Note to Charity; New Suspect: Patricia Garnett) *Interrogate Patricia about the victim’s donations to charity. *Examine Messy Tray. (Result: Owner Nametag; New Suspect: Gloria Gundwood) *Talk to Gloria Gundwood about how she knew the victim. *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Victim’s Mug) *Analyze Victim’s Mug. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks green smoothies) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hemlock; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Herbal Greenhouse. (Clues: Box of Tools, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Kendra Riordan) *Talk to Kendra Riordan about her husband’s death. (Attribute: Kendra drinks green smoothies) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Whip) *Examine Whip’s Handle. (Result: S Silverman; New Suspect: Scarlett Silverman) *Ask Scarlett how she knew the victim. (Attribute; Scarlett drinks green smoothies) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Strange Drawings) *Analyze Strange Drawings. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices the tango; New Crime Scene: Wooden Desk) *Investigate Wooden Desk. (Clues: Faded Paper, Stained Poster) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) *Analyze Birth Certificate. (12:00:00) *Confront Alexander about being the victim’s biological son. (Attribute: Alexander knows botany, drinks green smoothies and practices the tango) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Dirt) *Ask Patricia Garnet why she threw dirt on the victim’s poster. (Attribute: Patricia drinks green smoothies, knows botany and practices the tango) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Grassy Seating Area. (Clues: Tip Jar, Locked Tablet, Torn Photo) *Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Kendra’s Ring) *Ask Kendra about her ring being in the cafe. (Attribute: Kendra knows botany and practices the tango) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Angry Photo Message) *Make Scarlett explain the abuse she received from the victim. (Attribute: Scarlett practices the tango) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Gloria about the victim insulting her cafe. (Attribute: Gloria drinks green smoothies, practices the tango and knows botany) *Investigate Herbal Shelves. (Clues: Mortar and Pestle, Basket of Supplies) *Examine Mortar and Pestle. (Result: Crushed Plants) *Analyze Crushed Plants. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Basket of Supplies. (Result: Victim’s Glasses) *Analyze Victim’s Glasses. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Hidden in the Hedges (5/6). (No stars) Hidden in the Hedges (5/6) *Ask Callum what he needs. *Investigate Herbal Greenhouse. (Clues: Gardening Kit; Reward: Herbal Hairstyle) *Examine Gardening Kit. (Result: Parcel) *Investigate Botanical Café. (Clue: Box of Decorations) *Examine Box of Decorations. (Result: Romantic Decorations; New Quasi-Suspect: Lydia Striker) *Invite Lydia to the café. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Nigel's Diary) *Examine Nigel's Diary. (Result: Appointments) *Ask Scarlett if Nigel said anything strange. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Answer Colton's call. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Viola Gardens